


Branded

by Vassindi



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a sort of happy ending, Branding, Death Threats, Dominance, Dragon Khadgar, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Khadgar's POV, M/M, Multiple Partners, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Techically Cheating, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Submission, somewhat canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deathwing finds Khadgar quite fascinating and decides to take him from Lothar in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia826](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia826/gifts).



When they arrive in Lordearon they were more than welcomed by King Teneras Mithrill II as well as the rest of the royal family. They had taken Varian in and the boy took a liking to the young heir to Lordearon. Everyone seemed kind and welcoming, all but one. The stare he received from Lord Draval Prestor, trusted advisor to the king, made Khadgar's blood run cold. Even not looking at the other man he could still feel the piercing stare and he situated himself closer to Lothar and as far away from that man as possible.

Khadgar attempted to forget him while he laid with Lothar that night, but long after his warrior fell asleep he could still feel that stare shaking him to the core.

Maybe he needed to take a walk. A long walk, fresh air might clear his mind, maybe if he could venture far enough out… a flight.

He barely made it out of the courtyard when he was slammed again the hard store, an unfamiliar body pressed against him. “I can smell him all over you,  _ in _ you, it's  _ disgusting _ .” Khadgar struggled to regain the breath that was knocked out of him. “You let him fuck you, don't you? Breeding outside your kind…” The Lord spat on the ground. “Disgusting, all of it.”

“You don't seem too disgusted by it.” Khadgar managed to breathe out, taking a few deep breaths glaring at the face looming above him, “Your body tells me otherwise.” He wanted to get away, he could feel Prestor's arousal against him, but something was holding him back, he felt drawn now, this close to the other… his  _ smell _ . “You're a  _ dragon _ !” He stated in awe, forgetting the circumstances temporarily as he stared into the other's dark eyes that seemed to be glowing. How had the other masked his scent?

“Neltharion.” The other grinned, inhuman teeth round and pointed that gleamed in the moonlight.

“Deathwing!” Khadgar gasped, no wonder he felt drawn to him, this was an  _ Aspect _ he was dealing with.

The toothy grinned widened, showing more teeth than any normal human would have. “Seems the whelping knows his history.” Deathwing’s finger traced his chin. Khadgar could only take it, his mind screamed  _ NO! _ but his body submitted to the touch. The hands traveled lower, caressing over Khadgar's human form. “It's a shame I can't see your true form, blue dragon, but I wouldn't be able to take you… still so young. This body though…” He squeezed Khadgar's ass extracting a whimper of submission. “Is perfect for the taking.”

His body refused to listen. He wanted to flee, get as far away as he could. Warn Lothar, warn anyone, but he  _ couldn't _ . His body responded to Deathwing’s touches and he was appalled to find he was hard. He wished he had worn more clothing; his pants were pulled down so easily by the other, fingers slipping between his legs and teasing his loosened hole.

“Still stretched out from fucking that  _ human _ ?” Deathwing hissed in his ear. “You may not want to go back after having one of your own kind in you.” Khadgar felt his back scrape against the stone as Deathwing lifted him up, positioning the blunt head against his opening and  _ pushed _ .

_ No, no! _ It burned. Deathwing was thicker than Lothar was, stretching him out far beyond the way his warrior did.  _ Anduin… Anduin forgive me! _ Tears streamed down his cheeks as he was filled completely. He was ashamed his body offered no resistance to the black dragon, betrayed by the moan that escaped his lips when his bottom sat flush against Deathwing’s hips.

“Not too loud my whelpling. You wouldn't want someone to find you like this would you? Wouldn't want your precious human seeing you fucked by another man…” Deathwing’s thrusts were slow and shallow. Khadgar bit his lip hard enough to bleed, he couldn't risk being seen like this, by anyone especially Lothar.

Deathwing’s pace quickened. Khadgar could only whimper, his voice failing everytime he tried to speak, his eyes burned from crying.  _ Anduin save me! Please come find me, why did I leave without telling you I was? _ He wanted this to be over. He hoped Deathwing’s pace was a sign the dragon was reaching his finish.

“He can't save you anymore.”  Khadgar's mind was snapped back to the reality of it all. It was as if Deathwing could read his mind. He put up no resistance to this, he was just as much at fault as Deathwing was. His heart broke, he loved Lothar with everything he had yet he couldn't even say no. “Be mine. Let me have you and we can be  _ powerful _ together. You don't need to be with that pathetic, weak, human.”

Khadgar finally had enough, he clawed at Deathwing’s face, attempting to push the other away. It had the less than desired effect when he felt Deathwing thrust hard into him and he was filled with hot come, branding him. “No!” He managed weakly as the other dragon withdrew and lowered him to the ground.

Deathwing laughed, the sound almost demonic, the dark eyes glowing red. “You and I both know we will outlive your  _ love _ .” The word sounded acidic. “When his short life comes to an end you will find me, by then you'll be a mature mate for me to have and  _ breed _ with. If you ever utter a word of this I will end his life myself.” With barely a flutter of a cloak Deathwing was gone. Khadgar stayed in place for what felt like forever, his erection long gone. He had gotten no relief from this encounter, and he could still feel the come dripping out of him and burning inside. He was marked a mate by Deathwing and he knew when he matured fully the dragon would be back to claim his prize.

He wept. Deathwing’s words hit home. Lothar was much older than he was, and a warrior too. His death was inevitable. Either old age would claim him or the next battle would. He wouldn't have Lothar forever but he would make damn sure it was worth it. He managed to pull his pants on and make his way to one of the courtyard benches.

Lothar found him not long after he settled in. He didn't want to go back to Lothar like this, he felt shame and reeled from his touch. Tears fell anew from his eyes when the warrior cupped his face and forced him to look at him. “I'm sorry.”

“What happened, Khadgar?” Lothar's voice was caring. It broke his heart more to know that what had transpired probably hours before was because he couldn't say no. It was his own fault. He had defiled the love they shared. Khadgar shook his head and buried his face in Lothar's chest listening to the other's heartbeat. “It okay, you don't have to talk about it now.” Warm, loving arms wrapped around him, soothing away the tension in his back. “Tell me when you're ready, love.”

Khadgar didn't speak of it, though he knew Lothar was watching him carefully and how he reacted towards people. He knew Lothar didn't miss the glances Lord Prestor was giving Khadgar.  He knew Lothar knew what had happened by the rage that burned behind those stormy blues.

Their relationship hadn't suffered much, but he realized the nights he and Lothar were intimate Deathwing would glare daggers at Lothar the following day.

It wasn't long until the truth was revealed that Deathwing had made his way into the Alliance ranks. He was gone before anyone could stop him. Khadgar was glad, he was rid of the constant reminder that he willingly let another man lie with him when he was with Lothar.

Even without Deathwing there he could still feel brand within him. Khadgar jumped when Lothar slammed the door open.

“It was him wasn't it?” He could tell Lothar was seething. Khadgar had tears rolling down his cheeks. How could he tell the man the truth about what happened? He didn't want to see the reminder in Lothar's eyes, but he couldn't hold it back anymore.

“Yes…” He started weakly, voice heavy with emotion. “I didn't say no, I couldn't. It was my fault my dragon side couldn't resist someone so  _ powerful _ … he's branded me… I'm his mate, when I fully mature.” Khadgar braced himself. He tried to hold himself together, knowing this may be the end of a love he thought he'd never have. “I'm so sorry,  _ so sorry _ . He said he would kill you if I...” Lothar's hands framed his face. Khadgar stopped rambling as he looked up, expecting the worst, but only saw love reflecting in Lothar’s eyes.

“Shhh, it's ok my dragonmage. I don't blame you. I wish I had had this proof days ago and I would have slain him as he stood by the king.” Lothar's fingers brushed away the tears from Khadgar's face. “I don't blame you, stop blaming yourself. I love you.”

“Then fuck me.” Khadgar almost regretted saying it when he saw the confused look in Lothar's eyes. “He… he  _ knows _ when we make love. Let him know I'll never be his and I'll always be yours. I'm only yours; I love you. Please make...” Lothar silenced him with a kiss as he was pushed into the bed. Khadgar knew Lothar would do his best to let Deathwing know who Khadgar belonged to as often as possible.

Things weren't better, but it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Ren for the beta we had talk about this beforeand I had surgery and apparently anesthesia makes me want to write rape.


End file.
